Castle Doran
is Kiva's base of operations which is of the Wyvern-like . History Though originally called the , the Fangires captured it and bonded it to the mold of a castle so it would serve as the base of the Checkmate Four. Wataru eventually became its master through Kivat from his mother Maya. While dormant, it assumes the form of a tall building to conceal itself in plain sight, invisible to ordinary people. When exposed to moonlight, or when Kiva performs his finishing move or uses the Doran Fuestle, Castle Doran awakens and assumes its true form. Due to its unique abilities of sealing defeated Fangires, Castle Doran is home to the Arm Monsters, who are in now servitude of Wataru while being maintained on the Life Energy of the sealed Fangires that Castle Doran devours. In battle, Castle Doran can use , firing the towers on its castle, and spit out from its mouth. It can also breath fire as well as drain the life energy of others. It also seems that when its offspring, Shoodoran, joins onto its back, Castle Doran`s wingspan increases thus allowing it to fly faster. Similarly, when King landed a Sabbat on its back, sending tendrils throughout and across it, its power increased as it became enraged with sharper teeth and fell under King's control. Castle Doran also possesses the power to transcend time and space, first showing the ability in Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka when aiding Kiva, Den-O and Zeronos in the battle against the Nega Den-Liner. Castle Doran can use this very same power in the form of the Time Door, which is rarely used as it would summon or send any person from or into any moment in the past, serving as a bridge between the two timelines of 1986 and 2008. Personality A somewhat sleepy creature, Castle Doran has a personality of its own. While its original personality is unknown, it seems that years of servitude to the Fangires have caused Castle Doran to become unstable without a master or caretaker for it. This is shown when the King of Fangires was defeated, thus causing Castle Doran to go rampant until the Arm Monsters intervened. It was also shown that Castle Doran has (or had) no qualms on killing an innocent human as it drained Otoya`s life energy when commanded by its former master. It seems that having the Arm Monsters and Wataru has changed it for the better though, as it helped Kiva fight Fangires and Sabbats later on. It should also be noted that Castle Doran seems to care for its offspring as shown when both of them appeared together in the series. World of the Rider War It took part in the Rider War dream that Natsumi Hikari had, flying alongside Psyga, Riotroopers with Flying Attacker jetpacks, and large Madder Hawks, with Kamen Riders Kiva and Ryuki standing atop it. It was quickly shot down and crashed into a mountain. World within the Magic Stone During the 14 Heisei Kamen Riders' battle against Amadum's monsters in the World within the Magic Stone, when various giant and flying monsters appeared, Kiva boarded Castle Doran, fighting alongside the other Riders pulling off their various tricks and attacking Cancer Supernova by breathing fire. Chou Super Hero Taisen Summoned by the Goriders, the Castle Doran is part of a team of five Kamen Rider and Super Sentai mecha which wipe out the Xevious fleet, allowing the Goriders to destroy the mothership Andor Genesis with the Rider Hurricane. Stats *Height: 32m *Length: 41m *Weight: 18,000t *Estimated age: 320 years old (32 in dragon years) *Maximum walking speed: 80km/h *Flight speed: 120km/h A.R. World Castle Doran also exists in the A.R. World of Kiva. The backdrop in the Hikari Studio that allows entry into the World of Kiva depicts a nighttime cityscape with Castle Doran emerging from a building. Wataru reunited with Ixa and Kamen Rider Saga (A.R. World) in front of Castle Doran when the World of Kiva was restored following the Rider War. Fuestles There are two , in the possession of Kamen Riders Kiva and Dark Kiva respectively. Kiva uses his Doran Fuestle to summon Castle Doran. Dark Kiva would be able to use his Doran Fuestle to do the same; however, it was never used. Wataru's Doran Fuestle is inherited by Kamen Rider New Kiva in 2031. Doran Fuestle.png|Kiva's Doran Fuestle DK-Doran Fuestle.png|Dark Kiva's Doran Fuestle External links *TV Asahi's page for Castle Doran Category:Locations Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Time Monsters Category:Kamen Rider Kiva Category:Kiva Characters